Collide
by Vira Fern
Summary: Jayme Potter and Adia Malfoy had been enemies all through out their lives at Hogwarts due to their father's hatred. But hatred turns on these two young people who find that their hate has collided into one another and fallen away to a new emotion, love.
1. Smells like Frog Toes

Chapter One: Smells Like Frog Toes

"Ugh, what is _that?_" Adia Malfoy exclaimed as she took a seat beside Nikki Crawford, being sure not to step in the pile of goop in the middle of the compartment.

The train rattled and shook, just like it always would on the rickety tracks of the Hogwarts Express. Nikki was giggling non-stop. "It's," she snorted, "puss, from a Mimbulus mimbletonia… that idiot kid Lindsey was walking around showing it off, and he came in here, saw me and tried to squirt me with the Stinksap. He ended up spraying it all over himself, and the plant just blew up really…"

Adia bit her lip, suppressing her laughter. Lindsey O'Riley was the most annoying Gryffindor she'd ever met, besides Jayme Potter. Adia gave a tired sigh and pulled out her wand, waving it once to make the Stinksap disappear.

"You look tired, Adia," Nikki said, stretching out on the seat with her pet cat, Noel in her arms. The white little kitten was half asleep, not bothered by the train at all.

"Well spending a few hours in a compartment with Jayme Potter isn't going to help anyone," Adia muttered darkly. "I don't see what that boy's problem is."

"Well let's see, his father saved the world, he's the greatest damn Quidditch player that Hogwart's seen since his father… And you're the daughter of his father's moral enemy… Nope, everything seems perfectly normal," Nikki said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like it was my fault," Adia said hotly. "I can't help it if my father hates his father. At least I don't treat him like—

"The way he _should _be treated?" Nikki said loudly.

"Maybe," Adiamumbled moodily and looked out at the window. She stared at the raindrops forming on the glass and touched it to cool her warm skin. Her reflection swam before her in the glass, showing her father's cold grey eyes that didn't seem to suite her and her mother's Veela blond hair.

"Just relax a bit Aida," Nikki said sisterly. "You're getting worked up over that idiotic Potter again. Don't waste your time."

"Yeah," Adiasaid slowly, "why waste my time?"

"You sprayed Stinksap all over yourself?" Jayme Potter howled with laughter at his friend's stupid mistake.

"It was that Nikki Crawford in the compartment, you know, Malfoy's little shield. She was laughing at the stupid plant so I thought I'd spray her but…" Lindsey sighed, setting the dead plant down. "It blew up, all over me."

"You smell like frog toes," Jayme taunted, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"And you don't?" Lindsey poked Jayme in the side, hard.

"Watch it!" Jayme laughed. "Well that stuff's horrible. Too bad Malfoy wasn't around to get a blow of that junk."

"Actually that was what I was hoping would happen," Lindsey smirked. "But the little Snake Angel was still in the Prefect's compartment with you."

"She acts like she's so perfect, don't she?" Jayme muttered darkly. "Someday I just want to curse her."

"Half of the school thinks that, mate," Lindsey said, still cleaning up all the Stinksap on him. "She's not as innocent as everyone thinks."

_Or maybe she is, _Jayme suddenly thought. He'd never actually come to the conclusion that Adia Malfoy was just as evil as her father, or her father's father. It had just sort of, snapped. Because of whom she was related to, she had to be just as bad.

But when Jayme had seen her today, wearing her simple robes and her hair tied up in a bun with pink ribbon, he felt like his stomach had dropped. So of course his only way to react was a snide remark. It hadn't helped, though. She'd given him a look of hurt mingled with hatred that made him want to die.

"Look at that Thomas;" he'd said to a Hufflepuff Prefect, "there goes the slut on stilts." It'd been a horrible thing to say. Adia was timid, and afraid, but when mad she could fight. She was also naturally short, so she wore high shoes, just to make eye leave with most people.

When Jayme had said that, the rejected Prefect had smiled and said loudly, "Wow, you were able to string twelve words together Potter, congratulations."

Jayme glanced out the rain speckled window with a frown on his face. Had his stomach dropped of hatred? Or was it something else?

"Oy, Jayme," Lindsey said loudly. "Want something off the cart?" The woman rolling the trolley down the isles was waiting patiently. Jayme forked out some money and handed it to her for a few chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes.

Lindsey took a bite off of a cake and asked, "Something bothering you?"

Jayme glanced into his best friend's green eyes and lied, "Nope."

"Liar."

They rode the rest of the trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in silence, letting the rain do their thinking.


	2. For the Love of NEWTS

_Author's note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. You'll get over it however, I'm sure you will survive. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. If you are reading, post a review. I need to have a reason to keep writing._

Chapter Two: For the Love of N.E.W.TS 

The students entered the Great Hall like every year. Many tanned smiling faces greeted each other as the train had been so tight to move around and meet everyone. As Adia and Nikki sat down, a tall and rather handsome boy sat down next to Nikki.

She giggled and kissed him deeply. The boy's name was Charles Quince, but everyone in the Slytherin house had come to call him Quince, or as Nikki preferred, Quincy.

Adia rolled her eyes and looked up to see the Headmistress stand. Silence filled the hall as the First Years filed in to the stool where the accent Sorting Hat sat, ready for the annual Sorting Hat Song.

Everyone waited while the seams split and the hat burst into song.

The words were drowned out however when someone stood over Adia and tapped her roughly on the shoulder. "We have to go to a meeting," Jayme Potter growled through clenched teeth.

Nikki leaned on Quince and gave Jayme the finger. He just rolled his eyes and walked away. Adia stood up slowly.

"You're going to go after him?" Nikki choked.

"I have to, if there is a meeting!" Adia hissed and followed the Potter out the side entrance of the great hall.

Thankfully Adia hadn't been set up this time as she walked into the Entrance Hall. The other Prefects stood waiting for her. Jayme was leaning against the stone wall sullenly. There was just something in the way that he held himself, and the way his chocolate brown gaze held emptiness that made Adia want to stare. She didn't of course.

The Deputy Headmaster was waiting there with them. He glanced around, making sure all Prefects were present and began to say, "Prefects this year are responsible for a misbehaving Second or Third year." There were some muttered protests and grumbles but Professor Thomas held up a hand to silence them.

"There are only a few students who are in need of this," he informed. "So therefore, you will be assigned partners randomly to help this child through their studies. This will give you credit towards your N.E.W.T. Exams, if you decide to actually take them."

Everyone glanced at each other, expecting someone to laugh and say something about the N.E.W.T.S. No one did.

"So!" Professor Thomas said, "Let's draw names for partners, and then we'll introduce you to your students." He held out a velvet bag full of slips of paper and passed it around. Jayme pulled his out and groaned.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" the Professor asked warningly.

"No Sir," Jayme answered and shuffled over to Adia. She stared then realized what had happened and groaned too. Jayme looked at the ground, dropping the little piece of paper that had Adia Malfoy written clearly on it.


End file.
